


Sapphires - Minicat

by Animator2B



Series: Minicat One-Shots [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Oh, hey. It's been a bit since I posted something here. :DSo, here's some Minicat for your eye balls. :3





	Sapphires - Minicat

It almost couldn't be helped. He had to let out an audible gasp. It was unbelievable. Even in his wildest dreams Mini never would've imagined what was in front of him at that very moment. This, however, was reality. Which had been turned upside down in an instant.

  
He could feel his heart racing as he stared back at the confused Mini. Muscles quivering as he reached over to his shirt. Tyler opened his mouth as if to try to explain, but only a small sound came out. Since it was really hard to explain. After all, how exactly do you explain your wings to your human friend? The wings that he wasn’t supposed to see. The wings that no one was supposed to know about… The wings that Tyler didn’t even want.

  
The sapphire-colored wings fluttered as quivering arms frantically grabbed at the discarded and soaking wet shirt. Mini shook his head, trying to finally say something. Anything really. It wasn't until the butterfly wings folded down in preparation to be hidden again did something finally come out. "Wait!"

  
Tyler froze, not sure if in surprise or fear… Probably both. His eyes wide as his wings fluttered back open. Moving in such a way that the light bounced off of the huge wings and highlighted Tyler’s frame with a gentle blue glow. Of course, Tyler himself didn’t notice this, but the sight took Mini’s breath away again.  
Mini gently bit his tongue before trying to approach his frightened friend. Noticing the wings trembling more and more as he got closer. “You… You have wings?” He asked, unsure what else to say, but also hoping that talking will help diffuse the situation.

  
"... Yeah." Tyler answered, taking a small step back when Mini finally got in front of him. Wings now slightly drooping down. "You weren't supposed to see them." He continued solemnly, discarding the damp shirt once more.

  
"Obviously," Mini mumbled under his breath. Watching the tiny droplets of water on the wings sparkle. It was truly a beautiful sight. Even if this was all an accident.  
Tyler was pushed into the pool earlier and ran into the bathroom in a huff. Glaring daggers at Evan, who no one was sure if he did it on purpose or accident. Then the same prankster somehow convinced Mini to give Tyler a little spook. Which, was achieved.

  
Wings fluttered again, shaking off a couple of the droplets. The movement dragged Mini’s eyes back to the sapphire colors. Noticing something that he couldn’t see from far away. Little fine lines that weren’t part of the intricate pattern that made there way across the wings. Mini lifted a hand towards the blemish. Instantly pulling away when the wing flinched from the action.

  
"Don't!" Tyler cried out, jumping away from his curious friend. Tucking his wings behind him so that they could no longer be seen. Mini wasn't sure how that was possible.

  
"Sorry! Sorry! I should've asked- err- something…" Mini mentally slapped himself. He had grown so used to being able to be in Tyler's bubble. Being able to play with the clothes that Tyler was wearing or even ruffling up Tyler's hair. He didn't think about how… Different this situation was and that it might not be okay to touch the delicate wings.

  
Tyler huffed, "There's a lot of things you should've done." A hint of venom in his tone.  
Mini was hurt by the venom, but decided not to address it, "Well…" He hesitantly said, trying to get his brain away from the tone, "How was I supposed to know that I'd see those? I thought the best I was going to see was your dick."  
Tyler squinted his eyes in confusion, unknowingly letting his wings spread back out, "... Don't you mean worst?"

  
"No. I meant what I said." Mini replied, biting his tongue hard to keep himself from laughing at Tyler's expression.

  
It was quiet for a few moments as the statement slowly sunk in. Eventually, the silence was broken by a snort from Tyler, "Fuckin' hell Craig."

  
"Whaaat?!" Mini yelped in offense, "We've been dating for years and-"  
"What!? No, we haven't?" Tyler exclaimed in drastically increasing confusion.  
"Well- only because you won't let me ask you out! … And I'm guessing those are why?" Mini asked, pointing at the wings.

  
Tyler’s shoulders instantly tensed back up. As if he had forgotten entirely that Mini had found out his secret. “Maybe.” He guiltily replied, wings slowly tucking back behind him.

“But why?”

  
“Why?” Tyler mimicked, “Why? Gee, I don’t know- maybe it’s because I’m a winged freak?”

  
Mini stared, dead-eyed, at Tyler for a few moments. Slowly letting a weak and tired laugh escape as he shook his head, “Oh, no. No, no, no, no!” He half yelled before sighing and continuing, “We are not this cliche shit. The whole, ‘You can’t love me because I’m a supernatural freak’ bull crap... Can I just skip to the part where I just say that I love you and that I think your wings are beautiful?” Mini finished, coming closer and taking Tyler’s hands into his own. A soft and gentle smile on his lips.  
A blush had spread across Tyler’s cheeks, “We can… Just do that?” With an unusual amount of innocence in his tone for him.

  
“If you want to… Personally, I want to skip it all and finally take you out for a coffee or dinner date.”

  
“And… You don’t care about-”

  
“Nope! … Er, well, I do have an endless amount of questions if you’re willing to answer, but yeah. I don’t care that you have pretty blue fairy wings.”

  
“Huh…” Tyler softly said. “Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.” A sigh a relief, “It… Actually feels nice. You have no fucking idea how close you’ve gotten to finding out and nearly giving me a heart attack.” He chuckled, “Now, I don’t have to worry about it… That’s a huge fucking weight off my shoulders… So, um… Do you… Want to go to that steak house in town? Tonight or tomorrow?”

  
Mini pulled away and dramatically gasped, “You bitch! I’m supposed to ask you out! Damn it- but fuck yeah! Get fuckin’ dressed! We’re going tonight!” Mini cheerfully cried out, before rushing out of the bathroom to get ready himself. Screaming out so that the whole house and its visitors could hear that he finally got a date with Tyler. Earning a, "About fucking time!" From Evan. Making Tyler shake his head and laugh quietly, happily smiling as his wings stretched back out. Highlighting the bathroom with a blue hue.


End file.
